


Tender Lovin'

by TheTurtleFromHell



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, Oral Sex, Pegging, Shameless Smut, warren ellis himself told me trevor gets pegged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTurtleFromHell/pseuds/TheTurtleFromHell
Summary: Sypha wants to try something new with Trevor.
Relationships: Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Tender Lovin'

“Are you almost done in there?” Trevor called, sitting on the edge of their bed naked as the day he was born.

“Almost!” she replied. Sypha had requested the night for themselves, and while sexual escapades was nothing new for them, the Speaker had said she had a “special surprise”.

All this waiting was making him a bit nervous, anxiety that bouncing about in his chest. Be it with arousal or worry, he didn’t know.

“Okay!” she said, opening the door and revealing herself, standing nude with some sort of… glass phallic thing strapped around her hips and thighs, “Ta-da!”

Trevor blinked at the thing. Then he snorted, dissolving into a fit of laughter.

Sypha frowned, cheeks puffed and lips pouted, “Trevor!”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” he panted as his chortling died down, clutching his stomach with one hand and wiping his tears with the other, “You just surprised me is all.” he sat up, staring at the thing with interest, “What even is that?”

“Well, we Speakers know a lot more than just magic and prophecies.” she hummed, “And you know how you said you missed anal?”

“Hey, I didn’t say I  _ missed _ it!” he coughed, face turning beet red, “I just said it was… nice.”

“Well, I like making you feel nice.” she smirks, smoothing a hand down her thigh, “And you’re going to teach me all the tricks that make you feel nice, writhe, and scream my name.”

“Fuck,” Trevor breath, voice rough and low, “You’re beautiful.”

Sypha hummed happily, taking a few steps towards the bed.

“Wait,” he said suddenly, practically scrambling off the bed.

“What?” she fretted, but before she could ask what was wrong Trevor was crawling across the floor on his hands and knees. It was only a short distance, but it felt like an eternity as she watched him make his way to her, sitting up on his knees. His hands caressed her thighs ever so lovingly as he took the phallus into his mouth, lavishing it and covering it with his spit. She felt her mouth go dry as she watched him bob his head and moan around the leather. The strap-on rocked against her with each bob, rubbing her in just the right way.

Sypha bit her lip as her breath quickened, the warm sparks of pleasure fizzling in her groin, “T-Trevor, stop.”

He popped her out of her mouth, looking up at her as he licked his lips. She couldn’t help but laugh a bit at how eager he was, “Come on, on the bed now.”

“Oho, getting to the real fun now are we?” Trevor teased, going over and laying himself on the sheets with excitement. Sypha climbed on top of him, running her hands through his hair and kissing him deeply. Trevor moaned, hands roaming from her thighs to her chest, cupping her breasts. Though his hands were still rough from the toll of life, he had taken to using lotions and oils as part of his daily routine, and as a result his skin had smoothed considerably. If she breathed deep enough, she could smell the light scent of flowers and herbs clinging to his skin. 

He lightly massaged her breasts, index finger rubbing her nipples until they hardened under his touch.

“Sypha…” he whispered, “You know we have to… prepare me, right?”

She chuckled, petting his head reassuringly, “Of course, love.”

“Okay.” he nodded, sitting up and fetching the vial of oil (which was usually used on her) from the bedside drawer, “Would you like to do it?”

Sypha blinked, having not thought this part over too much, “Me?”

“I can do it if you want to.” he offered.

She had to pause and think it over. As hot as it would be to watch Trevor prepare and open himself for her, she wanted this night to be all about learning new things.

“Let me.” she said, scooting closer and holding her hand out. Trevor smiled and dropped the vial into her hand, grabbing a pillow and putting it under his hips as Sypha slicked her fingers up as much as she could.

“Ready?” he asked. When she nodded, he loosely grabbed her wrist, guiding it between his legs, past his genitals, “I’ll work with you, alright?”

“Alright.” she said, pushing aside her nervousness and pressing a finger to the ring of muscle. It took a little coaxing and rubbing, but soon she slipped inside

She thought there would be at least some similarities to a vagina, but this was just downright foreign. Everything was so tight and dry, so vastly different in the way the muscles worked around her. 

A few times she tried to push further in at the wrong times, causing Trevor to hiss and wince. She would have pulled her fingers out in panic, if not for the fear that that would hurt him even more.

“It’s alright,” he assured, gently rubbing her arm, “Just get a feel for it.”

“That’s what I’m trying to do.” she said, surprised by the annoyment in her own voice. She knew that this was going to take practice the moment she thought of it, why was she getting so frustrated over this?

Again, ever the patient man, Trevor grabbed her wrist and began guiding each thrust and push of her finger. Soon it wasn’t unfamiliar, she quickly learned how he felt when he relaxed versus when he wasn’t. Without the resistance it almost felt as if he was trying to pull her deeper inside, and that made her hotter than she expected it too.

“Try a second finger.” Trevor instructed.

“How-?”

“Pull out the first and on the next thrust put in two.” he explained, “You can do it.”

“Thanks for the encouragement.” she laughs half jokingly, 

Trevor hisses through his teeth, and for a moment she thinks it’s from pain, but the moan that follows after is enough to tell her she did it right.

“So…” Trevor breathed, looking like he was about to melt into the sheets, “Did you ever think we’d end up here, with your fingers up my ass?”

Sypha snorted with laughter, “No, although I did imagine my foot up your ass plenty of times.”

“Meanie.” Trevor stuck his tongue out, before gasping as she brushed against a small, firm bump inside of him. Curious, she rubbed against it again, watching the way he shuddered with pleasure.

“Easy there,” he said, words rushing out between heavy breaths, “I’ll come too soon.”

“Oh, well we don’t want that.” she said as she readjusted herself and began scissoring him. He groaned and bit his bottom lip, back arching off the mattress and muttering profane things under his breath. A drop of precum running down the side of his cock.  _ Shit _ , she needed him so bad.

“Are you ready?” she asked.

“ _ Yes _ ,” he gasped, “Fuck yes, Sypha  _ please _ .”

“Well, since you asked nicely,” Sypha teased as she slowly dragged her fingers out of him, wiping them on the sheet momentarily, “Go ahead and spread those legs for me, love.”

A shiver of anticipation ran up his spine as he obeyed. Sypha scooted up, lining up the glass cock against his entrance. She watched Trevor’s face for any signs of uncertainty or discomfort, only proceeding when she saw none.

“ _ Hhhooooly shit. _ ” he groaned as she pushed into him, grabbing onto her shoulder. It took a little more force than expected, and the soft pressure against her clit quickly became an unbearable pain.

“Fuck,” she hissed, “Hang on.”

“You alright?” Trevor asked as he sat up, “What’s happening?”

“Yeah, it just feels like this thing is gonna pinch my bits off.” she explained as she shifted uncomfortably, “Do we have a handkerchief or something?”

“Yeah, one sec.” he said, leaning over the best he could and rummaging through the nightstand, “Here.”

Sypha folded the cloth and slipped it down into the harness, sighing in relief as the pinching pressure is reduced to a pleasing one.

“Better?” Trevor inquired.

“Better.” she nodded, placing her hands back onto his hips, “Now, where were we?”

Trevor moaned, eyes screwed shut as she pushed the rest of the way into him.

Sypha leans over him, cupping his cheek on her hand, “How does it feel, love?”

“Good, so good.” he replies breathlessly, grinding against her. 

She clicks her tongue, “What’s the magic word?” she hums, tracing an imaginary line down his chest with her finger.

“ _ Please _ ,” he swallows hard, “Please fuck me, Sypha.”

Oh, well how can she say no to that?”

She starts slowly at first, dragging grunts and low moans from him, feeling them vibrate in his chest.

“You’re beautiful like this.” she sighs, smoothing her hands up and down his chest, “The image of erotica, totally debauched for me.”

“O-Only  _ AH _ ! Only you!” he cried out, hand moving down to grab his cock. 

Sypha quickly grabbed him by the wrist and forced it down beside his head, shaking her head disapprovingly, “No, you’re only coming by my doing, and nothing else.”

He could easily wrestle out of her grip, but he kept it there. He kept it there because he liked it, he liked another being in control, the unpredictability of it all thrilling him to no end.

Sypha began to pick up the pace, angling her hips until she found the angle that made Trevor shout and arch of the bed, almost twisting onto his side. Her hair, wet with sweat, clung to her forehead, the rocking against her clit and vulva bringing her close, but not close enough. She grabbed Trevor by the hair and brought him up to his chest, and he got the message immediately, lavishing her with his tongue and sucking on one nippled while his hand pinched and toyed with the other.

Unable to hold it back anymore, her own moans joined in Trevor’s, a chorus of raw undiluted pleasure echoing through their small room.

Her thighs shook from both pleasure and exertion as she continued pounding into him. 

He fell back onto the covers, voice dissovling into sensless babbles of “ _ Sypha, Sypha, oh my god, Sypha please, yes right there, yes, yes, oh fuck!” _

He came with a string of expletives and her name on his tongue, come painting his stomach and thighs as his bucked into the air. The sight was enough to bring Sypha to her own climax, working her hand between the harness, fingers rubbing and thrusting through her orgasm until she saw stars.

When she came back down from the high, her first thought was Trevor.

His eyes were shut, tears ran down his red sweaty cheeks and the biggest smile across his face. She leaned down and kissed his cheek, running a hand through her own hair, “Was that good?”

“Better than good…” he panted, “Great.”

She smiled with satisfaction, carefully pulling out of him and undoing the belts, “I’m glad.” she says as she puts it aside with the cloth and lube.

“If you’re glad, then I’m over the moon.” he chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, littering her neck and shoulder with kisses. Sypha sighed happily, pressing their foreheads together.

“We should clean up.” she hummed in thought.

“Few more minutes.” Trevor mumbled tiredly, cuddling against her. She conceded, partly because she was tired herself, hips aching after using more force and thrusting than she expected it to (she would have to figure out how to build up their strength if they wanted to keep doing this.

And partly because Trevor had his arms locked around her and made it clear they weren’t going anywhere for the time being.

“Alright.” she says, kissing him chastly, “A few more minutes, no longer.” she said, knowing full well it would be more than that.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I made this thing. Here it is. I hope you liked it :)


End file.
